warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cat´s Tot
In dieser Geschichte geht es darum, wie Cat, die Gefährtin von Kyle gestorben ist und er dann versucht sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Prolog Die beiden Katzen liefen dicht nebeneinander, ihre Flanken berührten sich. "Kyle?" .Die silbergraue Kätzin sah den tiefschwarzen Kater an. "Ja?". "Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Wir bekommen Junge!". Sie strahlte ihn mit ihren gelben Augen an und auch er lächelte. "Wirklich? Wow..." er leckte ihr über den Kopf. Dann liefen die beiden weiter, unterhielten sich über verschiedene Namen für ihre Jungen als aus dem Nest an dem sie gerade vorüber liefen ein Knurren ertönte. "Was war das?". "Ein dummer Hund, Cat. Er kann uns nichts tun, er sitzt in einem Nest." Kyle wurde von einem kratzendem Geräusch unterbrochen. Es knackte und schon war ein kleines Loch im Zaun. Die beiden liefen weiter, hatten das Loch nicht bemerkt. Doch plötzlich knarzte und knackte es sehr laut hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um. Der Hund, der eben noch im Nest saß, hatte den Zaun zerbrochen und eilte nun hinter ihnen her. "Lauf!" Kyle und Cat rannten los, ließen mehrere Zweibeinerneste hinter sich, doch der Hund konnte ihnen folgen. Plötzlich ging es nicht weiter, sie standen vor einer riesigen Mauer. Kyle sprang hinauf doch Cat blieb unten. "Cat! Spring hoch!". Sie ging direkt auf den Hund zu. Dieser sprang in die Luft, direkt auf Kyle zu. Kyle kniff die Augen zusammen, bereit, jeden Moment Hundezähne an seiner Kehle zu spüren. Doch stattdessen hörte er einen markerschütternden Schrei. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Cat in den Fängen des Hundes. Sie war hinauf gesprungen um den Hund von Kyle abzulenken. Dieser hatte seine nun blutende Gefährtin im Maul und schüttelte sie. Cat schrie, weinte, flehte doch irgendwann brachen ihre Schreie unvermittelt ab. Der Hund warf sie beiseite und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Kyle sprang weinend hinunter zu seiner Gefährtin die blutend auf dem Boden lag. "Cat! Cat! Hörst du mich? Cat?" ,er legte sich vor sie. Cat öffnete ihre Augen nur halb. "Heute hab ich dich gerettet. Beim nächsten mal bist du dran, Kyle..." ,sie lächelte, dann schloss sie ihre Augen. "Nein, Cat!" Kyle presste seine Schnauze in ihr weiches silbergraues Fell. Heute war nicht nur sie gestorben, auch ihre Jungen. Kyle dachte an die kleinen Wesen in ihrem Bauch, schwarz wie er oder silbern wie ihre Mutter, die nie das Licht der Welt erblicken würden. "Warum hast du das getan Cat?"."Um dich zu retten, Kyle." Er drehte sich verwundert um und da stand Cat. Sie glänzte und schimmerte und durch ihren Körper hindurch konnte man die Büsche vor denen sie stand sehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten nun noch viel stärker. Hinter ihr tauchten 2 kleine Katzen auf die auch schimmerten. Das eine schwarz wie er. Das andere silbergrau, wie sie. Kapitel 1 Kyle lag am Ufer des Sees. Es war jetzt schon 1 Mond her das Cat sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Durch einen Tränenschleier blickte er in den Sternenklaren Himmel. Im Mondschein konnte er sie sehen, ihr glänzendes Fell und seine nie geborenen Jungen die nun mit seiner Mutter im Himmel wanderten. Nacht für Nacht sind sie da, blicken auf ihn herab und bewachen seine Schlaf, wenn er es einmal schafft ein zu schlafen. Warum bist du gegangen? Hast du je daran gedacht, was du mir damit antust? Du hast es nur gut gemeint, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann ohne dich lachen, weinen, leben und sterben. Aber ich kann nicht ohne dich glücklich werden....Mit der Pfote fuhr er sanft durchs Wasser und ließ die seichten Wellen die Tränen von seiner Pfote waschen. ich hab genug vom weinen, doch ich muss immer an dich denken. Du bist noch immer ein Teil von mir.... Seine tote Gefährtin blickte auf ihn herab. Sie lächelte, doch eine schimmernde Träne lief ihre Wange herab. Seit diesem Tag gab jeder ihm die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Seine Freunde nicht, doch alle anderen. Alle wissen was geschehen ist, doch sie glauben ihm nicht dass sie es freiwillig getan hat. Sie denken, er hätte sie vor den Hund gestoßen, seine Jungen und sie getötet. Kyle durchfuhr ein Weinkrampf. Mit den Krallen grub er sich in die Erde um nicht schwach und plump in den Fluss zu sinken. Er sah in das dunkle, tiefe Wasser. Die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich von seine Tränen die in den Fluss tropften. Im Wasser war alles ruhig, kein einziger Laut drang durch die feste, dämpfende Schicht. Hinter Kyle raschelte es und ein fremder brauner Kater lief auf ihn zu. "Wie konntest du nur deine Gefährtin töten?". Kyle stand auf und sah ihn enttäuscht und weinend an. "Ich habe sie nicht getötet! sie ist freiwillig gesprungen...". Der Kater schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kannst du nur lügen? Sie ist fort, du kannst alles beichten, Kyle! Gib es zu!". Kyle´s Beine zitterten. "NEIN! ICH HABE NICHTS GETAN!". Der braune Kater schlich um ihn herum. "Du hast nicht nur sie, sondern auch eure Jungen auf den Gewissen. Irgendwann wirst du schon sprechen und die Wahrheit erzählen." Er sah Kyle tief in die Augen, betrachtete ihn mit Verachtung. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Kyle liefen Tränen in Strömen die Wange runter und befleckten den Boden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schmiss sich auf den Boden. Er krümmte sich, zitterte in einem Weinkrampf. Er schluchzte, weinte und presste sich die Pfoten auf die Ohren. Und Cat sah auf ihn herab. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf, kurz darauf regnete es in strömen. Und Kyle lag regungslos auf dem nassen Boden, der Regen lief ihm durchs Fell. Er blickte mit ausdruckslosem Blick in die Leere und aus seinem Mundwinkel floss ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut. Er hatte sich die Krallen in die Schnauze gegraben um sein schluchzen zu stoppen. Er wollte nicht weinen. Kraftlos stand er auf, doch seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel unbeholfen hin. ich vermisse dich Kyle er hörte Cat´s sanfte stimme und blickte nach oben. Die silbern-schimmernde Kätzin sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ich sehe dich von hier oben. Zeit heilt Wunden. Lass los, Kyle. Lass los! Kyle sah ihr traurig in die Augen. Wenn er die Augen schloss sah er den Moment in dem sie starb immer wieder vor sich, hörte ihren markerschütternden Schrei, sah ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. Und ihre letzten Worte hallten in seinen Ohren immer wieder: Heute hab ich dich gerettet. Beim nächsten mal bist du dran, Kyle.... Er wusste das er sich von ihr lösen musste, doch er konnte sie doch einfach nicht vergessen! Lass los, was meinte sie damit? Er sah nach oben und dann verstand er was sie gemeint hatte: Von seiner schimmernden Gefährtin und seinen Jungen fehlte jede Spur. Nur ein leuchtender Schleier hing in der Luft, doch auch dieser löste sich auf. Lass los, Kyle. Lass los... Kapitel 2 Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag er noch immer neben dem Fluss. Auf der Wiese funkelten die Wassertropfen die sich in den Grashalmen verhangen hatten. Er konnte sich nur noch an den fremden Kater erinnern, der ihm wie alle anderen die Schuld an Cat´s tot gegeben hatte. Kyle stand auf und schüttelte sich, spritzte dabei Wasser umher. Sein Fell lag wie eine Last auf seinem Körper, seine Beine fühlten sich schwer an. Er fühlte sich allein, verlassen, klein, unbedeutend. Kyle hatte das Gefühl auf einem Boden aus Wolkenfetzen zu gehen, konnte sich nicht auffangen wenn er fiel. Und er hatte immer wieder den gleichen Traum. Seine Gefährtin stand etwas entfernt von ihm, rief etwas aber er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er lief auf sie zu doch sie schien sich immer weiter zu entfernen. In ihrem Blick lag Angst, Hilfe suchend rief sie nach ihm doch er kam nicht voran, er lief und lief... Nein!. Er wand sich und schrie wenn er schlief. Weck mich auf! Es ist aus und vorbei.... Doch er konnte sich nicht daran festklammern. Er setzte eine Pfote vor die andere, beschloss irgendwo hin zu gehen wo er niemandem mehr zur Last fallen konnte. Vielleicht würde er sich einfach einen Zweibeiner suchen oder weit weg rennen. Ja, ganz oben auf einem Berg in einer Höhle würde er leben. Auf einem mit glitzerndem Schnee bedecktem Berg, irgendwo wo ihn niemand finden würde. Er würde dann einfach allein in seiner Höhle liegen, keine verachtenden Blicke mehr ertragen müssen. Und die Schneeflocken würden um ihn herum tanzen, sich in seinem Fell verfangen. Doch er könne keine kälte mehr spüren, und mit einem Schneegestöber um sich weiter reisen. Ja, das ist mein Leben...allein. Er lief an vielen Zweibeinernestern vorbei, an mehreren Monstern und auch an anderen Katzen. Sie sahen ihn mit einem Blick an, den man nicht beschreiben konnte. Hass, Abscheu, Enttäuschung, Misstrauen... alles konnte man darin sehen. Nur eine Hand voll hatten auch Mitleid mit ihm. Doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte Hass auf die Welt, die ihn verstoßen hatte. Er wollte wegrennen aber gleichzeitig bleiben und den anderen Katzen zeigen das es ihm egal war was sie sagten. Was...was soll ich nur tun? Bleiben? Gehen? Ich bin verwirrt...Hilf mir, Cat! . Er blickte in den Himmel der sich im Schein der untergehenden Sonne orange-rot verfärbte. Doch von ihr war nichts zu sehen. Sie wandelte jetzt im Sternen-Clan. Woher er das wusste? Er hatte einmal eine Clankatze getroffen als er im Wald spazieren und jagen war. Sie hatte ihm etwas vom Gesetz der Krieger erzählt und auch vom Sternen-Clan. Er lebte zwar nicht in einem Clan, aber es war eine beruhigende Vorstellung das Cat jetzt bei anderen Katzen leben würde die sich um sie kümmerten. Außerdem bewachte sie ihn jetzt. Sie war sein persönlicher Schutzengel. Und so dachte er an sie, lächelte und lief weiter. Schon bald kam er an einem Donnerweg an. Behutsam setzte er eine Pfote darauf. Der Stein war leicht angewärmt von der Sonne die geschienen hatte. Langsam überquerte er ihn und dachte nach wohin er jetzt gehen sollte. Nach Norden? Oder nach Osten? Vor ein paar Minuten wusste er noch genau wo er hin wollte, aber jetzt? Er schüttelte den Kopf und rannte einfach drauf los. Über Hügel, durch Wälder und Lichtungen. Er rannte soweit ihn seine Pfoten trugen. Doch als er an einer von Büschen umringten Lichtung ankam verließen ihn seine Kräfte. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Sterne schienen auf den lautlosen Wald. Nur das heulen des Windes war zu hören. Kyle warf sich hin, seine Lunge brannte und sein Blut kochte. War das wirklich der richtige weg? Wollte er überhaupt mit allem Schluss machen und sich in seiner Trauer vergraben? Er blickte sich um. Von wo war er gekommen? Wenn er jetzt losging, würde er nach Hause finden? Über ihm grollte es und schwarze Wolken zogen auf. Kurz darauf begann es in Strömen zu regnen, dicke Regentropfen rannen ihm übers Gesicht. Will ich überhaupt für den Rest meines Lebens allein bleiben? Alle zurück lassen die ich mag? Mandy, Clyde... würden sie mich vermissen? . Er kringelte den Schweif um die Pfoten und starrte weinend in die Schatten des Waldes. Kapitel 3 Tiefe Schatten lagen zwischen dem seichten Geäst der Bäume und bedeckten Kyle´s Fell mit dunklen Flecken. Er war eingeschlafen, rollte über den Boden und murmelte im Schlaf. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. "Huh! Was...? Oh...". Er putzte sich am Rücken. Der Gedanke an Mandy und Clyde ließ ihn nicht los. Konnte er ihnen das antun? Einfach gehen... während er geschlafen hatte, erinnerte er sich an all die Dinge die er mit den beiden schon erlebt hatte. Sie standen schon immer hinter ihm. Nein das kann ich nicht tun. Ich kann die beiden nicht zurück lassen! Er stand auf und streckte sich, dann lief er los. Vielleicht würde er etwas wieder sehen, das ihm half nach Hause zu finden, vielleicht vielleicht... Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er schüttelte sich und rannte. Plötzlich schien sein nachtschwarzer Pelz zu brennen, ihm wurde kochend heiß. Er hätte sich gut vorstellen können, tatsächlich in Flammen zu stehen. Der kalte Wind auf seinem Fell linderte dieses Gefühl ein wenig. Er sprang mehr als zu rennen, stieß sich vom Boden ab nach vorn. Unter seinem glattem Fell zeichneten sich die Muskeln ab, seine kräftigen Beine fanden auf dem nassem Boden gut halt. Erst jetzt fiel Kyle auf, dass es noch immer regnete. Und er rannte durch den dichten Wald, sprang über Wurzeln und umgekippte Bäume. Das Grad knisterte, aber sonst gab es keinen Laut. Kyle schien regelrecht über den Boden zu schweben, wie eine rasende Fackel. Bei dem Gedanken daran, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen weint er vor Freude, heiße Tränen rollten ihm die Wangen hinab. Und dann stand er an dem gleichem donnerweg wie beim letzten mal. Ja, endlich! Die Steine waren längst abgekühlt und er sprintete hinüber. In einiger Entfernung sah er dann Clyde und Mandy die nach ihm riefen und in jedem Zweibeinernest nachsahen, ob er da war. "CLYDE! MANDY!". Die beiden sahen ihn an und rannten auch los. Lachend und weinend egrüßten sie sich. Mandy sah ihm in die Augen. "Endlich bist du da! Wir haben dich gesucht weil du gestern nicht in deinem Nest warst! Was ist passiert?". Kyle setzte sich hin und begann alles zu erzählen. Und seine Freunde saßen vor ihm, ignorierten den Regen und hörten ihm zu. "...Ich muss sie hinter mir lassen. Ich werde sie zwar nicht vergessen, aber das sie weg ist kann ich nicht ändern. Sie ist jetzt dort oben, im Sternen-Clan!". Mandy lächelte ihn an. "Nein sie ist nicht im Sternen-Clan," Sie strich mit der Schwanzspitze vorsichtig über die stelle an der sein Herz saß, "sie ist genau hier.". Kyle lächelte sie an. Und dann setzten sich die drei auf den Zaun des Zweibeinernestes neben ihnen und sahen der aufgehenden Sonne zu. Ihre warmen Strahlen wurden von den Wolken zurückgeworfen, die sich langsam verzogen. Es hörte auf zu regnen. Genau so, wie an diesem Morgen das schlechte wetter verschwand, verschwand auch der Schmerz aus Kyle´s Herzen. Ich liebe dich Cat. Für immer Epilog Kyle streckte sich und stand auf. die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen und schien durch den Spalt zwischen den Büschen seines Nestes. Er steckte den Kopf heraus und lächelte. Die Welt wirkte wie eingefroren, nichts regte sich. Nur die Vögel waren schon wach und flogen durch die Luft. Er gähnte und lief dann los. Er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel. Vorbei an all den Zweibeinernestern und dann zum Strand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Waldes. Als er dort ankam hing die Sonne noch ein wenig auf der Wasseroberfläche. Kyle lief über den weichen Sand und setzte sich am Ufer hin. Die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten auf dem Wasser und glänzten. Keine einzige Wolke stand am Himmel. Und dann fing das an, was er sehen wollte: Immer um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit früh´s steigen hunderte, nein tausende Seifenblasen in den Himmel. Kyle sah den schwebenden Wundern zu. Sie drehte sich in der Luft, flogen hin und her der heißen Sonne entgegen. Diese spiegelte sich in den Seifenblasen wieder. Nach wenigen Minuten flogen tausende kleine, glänzende Sonnen im Himmel. "Wunderschön!". Er lächelte zufrieden. Eine kleine Seifenblase landete auf seiner Nase. In ihr spiegelte sich die Sonne und...das Bild seiner toten Gefährtin Cat. Erst war Kyle erstaunt, doch dann grinste er. Vorsichtig pustete er die Seifenblase wieder in die Luft. "Bitteschön Cat! Pass gut auf meine Jungen auf im Sternen-Clan!". Noch lange sah er dieser besonderen Seifenblase zu, die sich langsam auf den Weg machte. Auf den Weg nach Hause '' Ende '' Avril Lavigne-When you´re gone Always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie is made up on your side When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you I haven't felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left are lying on the floor And they smell just like you I love the things that you do When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you We were made for each other I'm here forever I know we were Oh oh oh oh oh All I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I do I give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Minzauge